<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Песочные замки by Likoris</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421017">Песочные замки</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likoris/pseuds/Likoris'>Likoris</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Big Little Lies (TV), Big Little Lies - Liane Moriarty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family Drama, Ocean, Self-Reflection, Treason</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:08:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likoris/pseuds/Likoris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Мадлен размышляет о своей жизни после того, как стало известно о ее измене.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ed Mackenzie/Madeline Martha Mackenzie</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Песочные замки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Каждый день после захода солнца Мадлен слушает звук прибоя. Нет, он конечно доносится и в другое время, но днем ее отвлекает слишком много вещей, чтобы обратить внимание на такую мелочь, как океанские волны, разбивающиеся о скалы неподалеку от их дома. И только когда солнце заходит, Хлоя ложиться спать, и в их доме наступает практически абсолютная тишина, Мадлен может выйти на балкон своей спальни, чтобы побыть наедине с океаном. И почему-то Эд никогда не нарушает эту традицию, словно чувствует, что в этот момент он будет лишним.</p><p>Но в этот раз ей мало одного только звука, ей хочется ощутить под ногами прохладную влажность песка, хочется, чтобы он забился между пальцев с идеальным педикюром. Хочется, чтобы холодная вода покрыла ее лодыжки, а ветер бросал горькие соленые капли прямо в лицо. Ей отчаянно необходимо почувствовать, что все происходящее не страшный сон, а реальность, с которой ей предстоит смириться.</p><p>Если бы кто-то спросил Мадлен, за что она больше всего благодарна в этой жизни, она бы не смогла ответить на этот вопрос. По крайней мере, еще месяц назад она бы послала вопрошающего с присущей только ей тактом, в существование которого не верила ни одна из ее подруг. Она была благодарна за дочерей, которых любила и которыми немного восхищалась, была благодарна за мужа, который всегда был рядом и поддерживал ее, была благодарна за подруг, без которых она бы давно или сошла с ума, или спилась. А еще она была благодарна за то, что живет в таком чудесном месте, и что работает немного и на любимой работе. И за множество других важных и не очень вещей, которые окружали ее каждый день. </p><p>Однако теперь, когда ее отношения с Эдом оказались под угрозой, она была готова признать, что больше всего благодарна своей жизни за то, что в ней присутствует Эд. За то, что одним своим существованием он привносит в вечно творящейся вокруг нее хаос чуточку порядка. За то, что не пытается менять ее и вечно мирится с бесконечными капризами, за то, что каждый день терпит ее несносный характер. Она в принципе не понимает, как рядом с ней мог оказаться такой мужчина, и глубоко в душе считает, что его не заслужила, но никогда и никому в этом не признается, или она — не Мадлен Марта Маккензи.</p><p>Она доходит до океана и, не удержавшись, заходит в воду до середины голени, наплевав на то, что может намочить любимые белые бриджи, которые так удачно подчеркивают ее фигуру. Холодная вода неприятно пощипывает кожу, и в любой другой день она не провела бы в ней больше тридцати секунд, но сейчас она наслаждается каждым мгновением. Холодная вода смывает с нее всю фальшь и приглушает эмоции, помогает мыслить здраво.</p><p>По прошествии времени она и сама не понимает, зачем сделала это — ведь она всегда считала себя выше измен. Да, она любила секс, она наслаждалась им, но у нее никогда не было необходимости искать для этого партнера где-то вне дома. Она всегда была верна Нейтану, и ей бы очень хотелось сейчас сказать, что она была верна Эду, но, к сожалению, это не так.</p><p>Вода таки добирается до ткани брюк, и Мадлен неприятно вздрагивает — теперь ветер не только бьет по лицу, но и неприятно холодит мокрые ноги. Завтра она наверняка пожалеет об этом глупом порыве — даже если не заработает простуду, то точно получит проблемы с кожей, из-за которых придется внепланово ехать к косметологу.</p><p>Философский камень превращает все в золото, а она, Мадлен, превратила свою крепость в песочный замок, который вот-вот смоет волной, как те, что они строили с Хлоей, когда ей было три года. Вот только этот замок гораздо важнее кучи песка возле их дома, и она готова на все, чтобы спасти его, хоть и не знает, что делать. Мадлен привыкла, что ее любят, что ей потакают и все прощают, и не знает, что можно предпринять. Ей остается лишь верить, что Эд сам найдет выход из этой ситуации, ведь он — ее идеальный муж.</p><p>Мадлен выходит из воды и идет вдоль берега, песок неприятно липнет к мокрым ногам. Ей холодно. Она останавливается и смотрит вниз; даже в лунном свете видно, что ее одежда практически полностью мокрая, все-таки ветра в Монтерее слишком сильные этой осенью. Но им не сравниться с той бурей, что бушует в душе у Мадлен.</p><p>Она не хочет думать, что, в сущности, поступает  нечестно, ожидая от Эда шагов к укреплению их семьи, но все равно рассчитывает на ответственность своего, к счастью, пока еще не бывшего мужа, как и в прежние времена, когда он ограждал построенный песочный замок от океанского прибоя, чтобы тот простоял дольше пары часов и дождался пробуждения Хлои.</p><p>Мадлен разворачивается и идет назад к дому — теперь ветер дует ей спину, в ее плечи словно впивается одновременно сотня тонких острых иголок. Ей хочется обнять себя, но она знает, что это не поможет — она нуждается в надежных сильных руках мужа, которые всегда дарили ей чувство запрещенности.</p><p>Мадлен вспоминает, как однажды утром они вдвоем пытались повторить замок, накануне все-таки смытый волной. Как они смеялись, закидывая друг друга песком, и как потом улыбалась Хлоя, которая, конечно, поняла, что это не ее замок, но ничего не сказала.</p><p>Возможно, если они оба постараются, то смогут сохранить хотя бы эту иллюзию счастья. И когда холодная вода смоет всю фальшь, оно станет настоящим.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>